Your Heart Was An Empty Room
by feels so wicked
Summary: Hermione&Draco. These two become Heads, but Dumbledore has a surprise for them. Follw the two rivals as they fall into their 7th year... rated M for later chapters.
1. Hoot

It was just three days before the 7th years would board the Hogwarts Express. Hermione's thoughts drifted throughout her years at the wonderful School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her thoughts then focused on her past summer in America. Hermione had thought about moving to the States after she graduated, so her parents let her stay with her cousin in New York. Her cousin, Kathryn, who was 19 was so excited to see her. Kathryn was a party girl, and was absolutely gorgeous. She decided that Hermione was going to loosen up a bit and have some fun before school. Kathryn and Mione had been super close until she went to Hogwarts. They wrote each other, Kathryn wasn't a witch, but she knew all about witchcraft and stuff because of Hermione.

The first change was Hermione's look. It was too plain, and boring for her age. They had a major shopping spree with the money her parents gave her for the trip. She got tighter clothes instead of baggy sweaters and such. Mione had to be herself, but they just updated her look a bit. After the shopping, the next thing to change was her hair. They went to a salon and had straightened. They stylist also gave her product to tame her hair while she was at school. Her hair now hung below her shoulders and was in soft waves with a few ringlets throughout. She had added high-lights and low-lights to enhance the color. She also got side swept bangs that were absolutely adorable. Now with her updated wardrobe, they had to work on her attitude and self-confidence. Hermione was pretty much hott in most everyone's opinion, but she didn't believe them. Kathryn wanted to show her that she could be pretty&outgoing, and still be the bookworm, know-it-all. Kathryn had Hermione go to clubs with her and hang out with all her friends. They taught her all she needed to know about boys, clubs, being outgoing, how to use her hotness to her advantage… and street smarts. All of Kathryn and Hermione's guy friends wanted Hermione, but she wanted true,-deep,-head-over-heels,-once-in-a-lifetime,-only-in-story-books,-love, not just a fling. That was her goal for her 7th year, to find that guy. But she knew that even with all her new clothes and skills, she would still have to study as hard, if not harder, as usual. She didn't become Head Girl for nothing! Head Girl—right, that leads us to the beginning of this quest.

**Diagon Alley **

**  
**Hermione accompanied by her muggle parents set off to buy Hermione a present for becoming Head Girl. The one thing Hermione wanted was an owl. She always felt guilty about borrowing Hedwig all the time. Her parents had agreed to an owl only if she promised to write them more often. Mione walked into the shop and at once spotted the perfect owl. He stood out among all the rest. He was all black, but had one bright red feather on its right wing. His eyes were icy blue and piercing at just a glance.  
A/N—anything in italics are thoughts.  
_Those eyes… they seem so familiar. Like I've seen them so much, but I can't place them. I'll think about it later. _  
Hermione's parents purchased the owl that Hermione had named Hoot. Hoot went back home with Mione's parents while she wandered around. Hermione's thought once again wandered from school, friends, the past summer, who had made Head Boyher letter hadn't said, her new appearance, what Harry and Ron were going to say, all the books she needed and Hoot's all too familiar eyes. When she finally came out of her trance, she had ended up in Flourish and Blotts. This was her favorite store in all of Diagon Alley and she quickly started browsing. Through one of the bookshelves the owner of those familiar icy gray eyes were staring intently at her, but when she looked into them the next second they were gone.

**September 1st – Hogwarts Express – Platform 9 & ¾**

Hermione had already said her goodbyes to her parents and was looking for the Heads compartment. She had to meet her fellow Head and the Headmaster before the rest of the students arrived. Hermione was thinking about the Head Boy. She hoped she knew him and he was cute! Harry couldn't be it because he wasn't and prefect, and Ron didn't have the grades to make it. The only person she could think of that matched her intellect was -----

"Malfoy?!" Hermione questioned right as she entered the Head Compartment.  
"Hello to you too, Granger." Draco coolly replied. She sat down to ponder this new discovery and had failed to notice the lack of snide remarks or use of his horrendous nick-name for her. Both Heads were lost in deep thought and didn't even notice the Headmaster appear until he cleared his throat to get their attention. Dumbledore congratulated both of them, told them about the standards, rules, responsibilities, and jobs for the next year. He also told them about their dorm and to come see him after the feast. Neither one was really paying attention but lost in thoughts of each other and surprising they were not plotting to kill the other.

_**Draco's thoughts**_  
_Granger, Wow. No surprise that she was made Head Girl. I still can't believe how she has grown over the past years. She had really blossomed. Her tan legs went on for days. Her blouse was tight and her hair had finally seemed to flatten out. Her face was always intriguing. It had this look of innocence and softness, but was still strong and courageous, just like any other Gryffindor should be. She didn't need makeup but the lip gloss made her lips pouty and kissable. Kissable? WTF?! Nvm. Anyway… when she said Malfoy, her voice wasn't full of hate or malice like it usually was, but confusion and mixed emotion. What was that about? Mixed emotion? Weird. There was something else in her eyes. But what was it? It was hidden and was there for only a brief moment._

_  
In the bookstore I realized that she was so interesting to me. Her face was scrunched up in concentration but was still angelic. She has always been different from the other girls. The rest of them would throw themselves at me, but instead of trying to kiss me, she punches me. She almost broke my fucking nose too! I still can't get over that. No girl has ever punched me. **EVER**. She was independent and she didn't need anyone to protect her. She didn't even need Potter and Weasely. They need her. They would've died in first year without her. But when I think back to that moment, I remember feeling like I wanted to protect her from the world. I wanted to hold her and never let go. But that was only a moment. It can't be real. Haha. Never. Right? But it doesn't even matter. She will always hate me. I've been a total jackass to her the last 6 years. She'll never know the real me. I can start being me now though, since Father died. Thank God! He was the worst father ever, and mother and I are glad he's gone. Now I don't have to hate everyone because they are muggle-born or half-bloods. I mean everyone's blood is red, so who cares. I never really cared about that, but if Father would have found out that I didn't care, I would have been in too much trouble to even think about. I probably wouldn't be here now if he knew where my true loyalties lied._

**_Hermione's thoughts_**  
_Malfoy?! This is an outrage! Well not really. He is the smartest male at Hogwarts and he is a prefect. Harry and Ron will freak. They better not kill him. Wait, what? Why would I care if they kill him… It's not like they'll really notice much anyway. They have been all buddy-buddy and secretive since last year. Not even one owl from them the whole summer. But Draco – huh. Draco?! No No No. I mean MALFOY. Right. This is the horrid ferret –sexy ferret- no. arrg. And his breath taking eyes. HOOT. Those are the eyes. The mysterious eyes are on the hott body or, …, what? Hott body. HERMIONE. What are you thinking? Comon. He is the enemy. Atleast that's what Ronald would say. But is he really a Deatheater? Everyone thinks he is. Bad boy, that's sexy. AHHHHH! WHAT?!?!?!!? Honestly… Why is he all angry? This is the part in Draco's thoughts about his father… his face is all clenched and concentrated…Hott. NOT AGAIN!!  
Arguing with herself below…  
Don't even say that I think he is completely, and freakishly more sexy than usual when he is concentrating!  
I didn't.  
Good.  
But not that you mention it, he so is!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! _

Neither Head had noticed that the Headmaster had already left. They both didn't feel like leaving the compartment. Hermione didn't want to deal with the now 'Golden Duo', and she didn't know where Ginny would be. She and Ginny had become quite close over the last few months. They had written to each other non stop over the summer. They were almost like sisters. Draco with his 'friends.' Now he really didn't have any, except Blaise because he refused to join Voldie. Blaise was the only one he could trust. The silence was finally broken after half an hour. "Truce?" Hermione asked.  
"Huh?" Draco responded breaking out of his thoughts.  
"I said 'Truce?' If we're going to be working together, we are going to have to get along. "  
"Ya, sure. Truce."  
"Really?" She asked shocked.  
"Ya, is it that surprising?"  
"Well, kinda. You usually would laugh in my face and call me a 'dirty little mudblood.'" Draco had winced at the word 'mudblood'. Hermione noticed but shook it off.  
"People change." Was all he said and then opened a book.

Those two words left Hermione utterly confised. She had so many questions. _Change? How? What happened? Is he a deatheater? Why did he wince when I said 'mudblood'? No name calling? And why does he look so damn attractive when he reads?! _  
The last question was pondered the most.


	2. Changes

Chapter 2

About an hour after the Headmaster's departure, both Heads were still lost in thoughts. Draco pretended to read, but he couldn't concentrate on it. He would read the same page at least seven times, and still have no idea what the page was about. He was concentrating on the girl that was sitting on the other couch. He couldn't let her know he was looking at her, so he pretended to read. Hermione was in her own little world and didn't notice the grey eyes that watched her every move. She was still pondering Draco's earlier statement of 'people change.' She also was trying to figure out how the Head Boy could look so damn attractive when he was concentrating very hard. She wondered why she thought this and how he could concentrate so hard on a Potions book.  
Both Heads were so deep in thought, they didn't notice a beautiful redhead run into the compartment until she tackled Hermione.

"Mione! Wow. You look fantastic. I can't believe that you got Head Girl. Well actually I can, because you are the best candidate for it. And you totally deserve it!!! I love your hair. And the clothes. Adorable! You look hott. I've been looking for you the whole train ride. Finally Lavender told me she heard you were made Head Girl so I went by to ask Harry and Ron if they wanted to come visit you but they mumbled something about being busy and said they would just see you at the feast. They are so weird! I heard them talking from outside, and then I walk in and they stop. It was like that all summer! Harry is soo stupid! So is Ron, but we've always known that. So how –"  
"Ginny!!" Hermione cut in.  
"Yes?" She answered partially out of breath.  
"Settle down. We have all train ride to talk. You went off on a tirade again…You need to work on that."  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize I did it again."  
"Its alright. Just slow down a bit. Kay?"  
"Sure thing. Hi Malfoy." Ginny stated; just noticing there was someone else in the compartment.  
"Weasley." He replied with a nod of acknowledgement. Now it was Ginny's time to be confused. She had the same look Hermione had worn just a bit prior. The fact that Malfoy hadn't replied in a rude tone, snotty remark, cutting response about her lack of money, or anything slightly mean for that matter was shocking. What was more confusing, is that he didn't say anything about leaving, or shutting up, or anything about the two girls sitting there. He just went back to his reading. Hermione was even more puzzled now…

The rest of the train was nothing special. Ginny stayed to catch up with Hermione. Draco didn't care. About ten minutes after Hermione and Ginny had started talking, Blaise came in. He made no attempt to be mean just like Draco. He just greeted them with a 'Weasley, Granger.' And a nod much like Draco's. _That was weird too._Both girls thought. But they went back to talking about Hermione's summer, the stupid boys, Hermione's new look and everything girls who haven't seen each other for over two months talk about! Duh.

FEAST

Hermione made no effort to eat, talk to others or acknowledge anyone. She was still thinking. _I think a lot…………_ The only time she did anything, was when Dumbledore announced the Heads and she stood and waved and that was it. Harry and Ron didn't even notice. They were whispering through Dumbledore's entire speech. Hermione would every couple minutes look up and sneak a glance at the blond boy in the house of the snake. She wasn't too sneaky though, both Blaise and Ginny caught her looking and decided to keep it to themselves until later.  
Once the young'ns were sorted, fed and tired, Dumbledore asked for the Heads to come see him and the rest to have a good night. Hermione said her goodbye's to the people around her, thanked them for the congratulations and headed up to meet Dumbledore. She saw three people with him instead of just Malfoy. As she got closer, she realized Blaise Zabini and Ginny were there along with Malfoy. _Weird…_  
"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, you are most likely wondering why Mr. Zabini, and Ms. Weasley are here." Dumbledore started to explain. He then directed his attention to the girls. "Well you see these gentlemen came to see me over the summer holiday. They wanted to know if they would share a dorm, for this year, outside of the Slytherin dorms. I will not explain their reasoning for this request. You may ask them about it, but it is not my place to share that information." Dumbledore sternly told them the last part. "Now that Mr. Malfoy is Head Boy, I decided to let Mr. Zabini share his Head dorm. Just as long as you are okay with that Draco…" Draco nodded. Now the question of why the Slytherin Princes would want to leave their Kingdom was unanswered and also why Ginny was present. Dumbledore continued, "Only to be fair, I decided to also let Ms. Granger have a friend accompany her in her dorm. She should not be subjected to live with two boys so we should even it up. I figured that you would want Ms. Weasley to stay with you?"

The only answer that Dumbledore received was screaming, jumping, and hugging each other. They also hugged Dumbledore and were about to hug the boys, when they realized what they were doing and stopped. Both turned bright red and stared at the floor. Both boys were a tad pink and now had shock, confusion, and disappointment in their minds. They both were wondering about the disappointment as they followed the thoroughly embarrassed girls and their Headmaster whose eyes were twinkling with knowingness.  
Their dorm was on the third floor and was a portrait of a drunken old man. He asked for the password, slurring the whole time. Dumbledore replied 'Revelations' loud enough so all four could hear. He then left them to explore.

**Descriptions of the room.  
Common Room**  
Just like the House common rooms but in teal black and purple. The carpet was deep purple, the ceiling was pitch black with a large chandelier. The walls were teal and the room it self was huge. There was a large black table so they could work on whatever with two laptops. Hermione had asked Dumbledore if she could have a computer. Winding stair case going up to the second level loftish place where the rooms were. If you went past the staircase and straight back there was the kitchen.  
**Kitchen**  
Stainless steel everything, state of the art appliances, anything you needed to make anything was in this kitchen. Also, a computer screen was on the fridge and you could pick anything to eat and the house elves would bring it up to you, just in case you were to lazy to cook for yourself. Everything was black, purple and teal. At the end of the kitchen was a teal door that was probably a cupboard.  
**Rooms**  
Everything was black and purple for girls and black and teal for the boys. There are two queen beds in each room. Huge walk in closets, large mirrors, and couches for chilling out on.  
**Bathroom  
**It is just like the Prefect's bathroom but all black and had a shower. Silver and gold sinks. Purple and teal everything else.

**Back to the story…** The boys went to their room and the girl to theirs. Blaise and Draco's room was on the left where a portrait of them was. Hermione and Ginny's room was on the right where their portrait was. The lionesses decided on 'amore' as their password. Its Italian for love The serpents went with 'New Beginnings.' It was fitting and they loved the song "New Beginnings" by Finch. After the boys fully inspected the room, Blaise went to discover what was behind the door, and Draco went to the balcony. He guessed Ginny had thought the same thing, because she was standing in a doorway on the opposite side of the bathroom.  
Hermione wanted to see the view, while Ginny explored. She walked onto the balcony to see not only a breathtaking view, but her fellow Head staring at the horizon. Mione turned to leave, but was stopped at Draco speaking. "I don't bite." He stated, his eyes never leaving the sky.  
"I didn't think you would want me out here…" she replied taking a seat on the bench. After about ten or so minutes of silence, Draco headed back in. Right before the door closed she heard him say those familiar words.

"People change."

* * *

Please Review! Thanks for reading!!! 


End file.
